User talk:Kaipengeist/Archive 2
Re:Kaipengeist/Archive 1 Got it. Warptoad (talk) 00:08, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Re:Chat Sorry for the late reply, I saw your message but then I was unable to go to chat and I forgot to answer. We can chat later, if you are able to.Ninja72 (talk) 17:12, December 15, 2018 (UTC) We can chat now then, if you are able to.Ninja72 (talk) 17:37, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey, can you join again? I did not see you were back.Ninja72 (talk) 22:35, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Chat Sorry, but I have a lot of things to do today. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:31, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Re:Grammar It's cool Warptoad (talk) 04:49, December 17, 2018 (UTC) 235210b can we talk later at 3:00? miss me? Untitled (Template) I created a new Event template, but I don't nescessarily know how to get it to look like the rest of the templates. Could you assist with that? JitilTheJitil (talk) 16:43, December 21, 2018 (UTC)Jitil Chat Sure! Warptoad (talk) 21:22, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Background Hi, Is this what you wanted? It is a little blurry . . . but bigger (maybe too big). I did change the transparency too; not sure if I like it or not. Anyway, tell me what you think. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 21:35, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Oh. Well, I suppose I could try to do that. (It looks like someone has changed the background back, though.) TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 23:16, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: Birthday Thank you! ^-^ ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 07:44, December 29, 2018 (UTC) Re: Wiki Discord Of course. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 21:49, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Don't do that. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 21:52, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Re: Sets Hi, Yes, you may do that . . . I didn't want to do it myself, mainly because it'd be too tiring and I thought they might be a little useful, but I agree that they are not really needed. So, if you want to, go ahead! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:48, January 9, 2019 (UTC) chat can I talk to you in the chat 235210b (talk) can we talk in the chat now please Random Question Which do you is think is the strongest? Firstbourne, the Oni Leader/Oni Warlords, or the FSM? MemoryAngel (talk) 05:20, January 10, 2019 (UTC) 235210b am I doing something wrong Forums Since you are a discussions moderator, can you please tell Chimadino not to reply to old threads. He does not seem to get that he should not do it and he keeps doing it.Ninja72 (talk) 09:54, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Congrats Congrats for getting rollback.Ninja72 (talk) 20:30, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Re:Replaying to Old Threads Ok, I am not even supposed to be in this wiki. Re: Master of Energy G+ I could try to convince him, but I can't find the community you were talking about. However, he might just not listen to us or block us there like he does with the wikis he creates. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:14, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Okay, he accepted me. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 14:11, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: More Plagiarism by MoE I'm already aware of this and contacted FANDOM staff, but they haven't done anything yet. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 05:08, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Re:Category:Watches Well, it was not an existing category and there are very few watches anyway. Änd do we really have categories for other things like that, from what I can find, there is only Clocks, which is another non-existent category added by that guy.Ninja72 (talk) 17:22, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Nevermind, I saw we also have Keychains and Minifigure Packs, which actually exist. I have reverted my editsNinja72 (talk) 17:27, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Editor Of The Month I could see what I can do about that, but my only concern is that almost everyone who was nominated were staff members, which seems a bit biased to me. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:52, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Birthday Just noticed that, when looking at your profile. Happy birthday.Ninja72 (talk) 13:52, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Re: Corrupt a Wish Sorry about that it was rude and unnecessary I will never do that again. And by the way chimadino has been constantly spamming the forums with hateful remarks. He evan posted a wish hoping to kill a huge amount of government officials. And he doesn't watch the show any more. So I think you should warn him. Mysteryman3177 (talk) 12:13, July 8, 2019 (UTC) @Mysteryman, Chimadino has not really done something wrong. Again, the government officials thing is just a joke. Things in Corrupt a Wish are not supossed to be taken seriously. What you wished is a offensive towards another user, so you should not wish for stuff like that. As for the so called "spamming with hate", the only thread he is "spamming" is his own.Ninja72 (talk) 12:28, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Re:Promotion Thank you.Ninja72 (talk) 15:32, July 14, 2019 (UTC)